


A Place By Your Side

by alateni



Series: Party of Three [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Fantasy AU, I love her, M/M, Multi, Seokmin's race/class is based off of mine in the current D&D campaign I'm in, Supernatural Elements, in which I'm a nymph druid named Pistachio, kind of Dungeons and Dragons AU too, little bit of blood/injury, not explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alateni/pseuds/alateni
Summary: Seokmin wonders how he had ever gotten so lucky, landing not only one lover, but two. Mingyu and Minghao made his life shine, a welcome change from the life of solitude he used to lead. Right now though, he wonders why he was tasked to take care of one clumsy and hurt warrior, and one missing and sick explorer.





	A Place By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dungeons and Dragons and I love 97-line so this came about. Love Lee Seokmin more my friends, he is sunshine personified.

“To be fair,” Seokmin drawls as he puts antiseptic on Mingyu’s hands, “you are kind of an idiot.” Mingyu pouts at that, but doesn’t speak. It’s not like he had much to say anyways. He wouldn’t agree with Seokmin, no, Mingyu still had some pride left in him (surprisingly), but it’s not like the druid was entirely wrong either. It’s just, Mingyu never imagined the situation could get _that_ out of hand. Obviously, he had misjudged things. Again. Like always.

“Do you think he’s mad at me?” Mingyu asks quietly after Seokmin finishes bandaging the wounds scattered over Mingyu’s forearms. The male furrows his brows, not sure how to respond to the question, and silently twirls his finger around. Mingyu follows accordingly, moving so that his back was facing Seokmin, before automatically taking his shirt off. To be brutally honest, Mingyu knew this whole procedure just as well as Seokmin did – that’s how often Mingyu got hurt. It was kind of sad if you thought about it hard enough, but Mingyu merely glazes it over by saying he’s just really observant.

“Probably,” Seokmin finals admits after he washes the red marks on Mingyu’s back. Some of them are still bleeding, little trickles of blood that run down Mingyu’s sculpted shoulders, but nothing too intense. Seokmin has definitely seen worse, especially on Mingyu. “But he most possibly feels bad too. You know he didn’t _mean_ to hurt you right?”

“I know,” Mingyu huffs, causing Seokmin to slap his shoulder lightly.

“Stop moving,” Seokmin orders. Mingyu immediately freezes, tensing up until Seokmin rolls his eyes and slowly massages his shoulders.

“Sorry,” Mingyu sighs. “I’m just upsetting everyone aren’t I?”

“I’m not upset,” Seokmin laughs softly, breath tickling the back of Mingyu’s neck. “You’ve always been the jittery type anyways.”

“Thanks,” Mingyu replies, unsure if Seokmin was complimenting him or not. “Anyways,” Mingyu continues, wincing when Seokmin applies some salve to his wounds. “I know he didn’t mean to do anything, he’s not in the right state of mind. I just, kind of thought he wouldn’t be so quick to lash out on me, you know?”

“He warned you,” Seokmin clicks his tongue. There’s a brief rustling as Seokmin unfurls more bandages, working steadily to wrap them around Mingyu’s back and abdomen. The taller male assists in the process, moving his arms out of the way, until Seokmin finishes and puts the fabric back on the table. “All done,” Seokmin announces, and Mingyu shrugs his shirt back on before turning around.

“He’s probably going to lecture me about how he told me not to come,” Mingyu pouts. “But I just wanted to check up on him! We haven’t seen him in a week, I wasn’t sure if he would have enough energy to eat and all that stuff.”

Seokmin smiles sadly at Mingyu’s concern. “I know, I’m worried too,” Seokmin admits, and Mingyu looks up at that. “But this is all we can do, you _know_ that. This is just you being stubborn again. And I don’t know about you, but it gets kind of annoying dealing with not one, but _two_ stubborn boyfriends. Especially when they tend to be yelling at each other all the time.”

“Sorry,” Mingyu apologizes, reaching out with grabby hands towards Seokmin. The druid rolls his eyes, pondering for a brief moment whether it would be worth it to tease Mingyu, before deciding that the elf had enough trouble today. He most definitely didn’t need Seokmin causing him more pain.

“It’s alright,” Seokmin takes a small step forwards, feeling Mingyu’s arms wrap around his waist. He cups the taller boy’s face and brushes his thumb against Mingyu’s cheek gently. “When he comes back down in the right state of mind we’ll talk to him about the whole thing. I’m sure he won’t be too mad about it.”

“Are you sure about that?” Mingyu frowns. “Minghao likes to hold things against me a lot.”

“That’s only because you’re easy to bully,” Seokmin laughs, quickly pressing a kiss against Mingyu’s lips when the other boy’s frown deepens. “It’s alright though, I’ll be here to make sure things don’t go too poorly.”

“ _Always a peacemaker_ ,” Mingyu’s voice rises a couple of tones in an attempt to imitate Minghao’s unique voice. “ _Why don’t you ever take sides Minnie?_ ”

“Hush you,” Seokmin rolls his eyes, jabbing Mingyu in the side where he wasn’t injured. “Keep making fun of him like that and I _will_ choose sides – just not yours.”

“Everyone bullies me,” Mingyu sighs, pouting when Seokmin mutters something along the lines of ‘I wonder why’ under his breath. “I’m sleepy, let’s go to bed now and wait for Minghao to come to his senses.” Getting off of the table where Seokmin usually treated his patients, Mingyu drags Seokmin into his arms and pulls the nymph towards their shared bedroom.

“It’s like 5 PM though?” Seokmin stumbles as Mingyu pulls a little harder than planned, but continues to follow him nonetheless. Their bed was a big one – it had to be when you were sharing with two other people. Mingyu had made it himself, along with some of Minghao’s fancy magic, along with most of the furniture in their house. And maybe it was because Mingyu and Minghao had collaborated to make it, but not one person out of the three of them ever liked to sleep in it alone.

Mingyu was the neediest, or rather, the most vocal about always making sure either Minghao or Seokmin (and, in the best case, both) were with him when he went to bed _and_ woke up. In fact, the easiest way to wake the elf up was to leave the bed entirely. Soon enough, the coldness from only one body and lack of soft skin would rouse Mingyu. The only thing was that there was a very high chance of him grabbing onto you and dragging you back to bed.

Seokmin was a little subtler with it, not minding waking up alone but definitely needing someone to lay next to him in order to fall asleep. The nymph was an insomniac in that way. It had stemmed from when he was younger, when his mother and father were too busy making enough money to feed him so they were always away. He doesn’t blame them, but the effect remained. Seokmin never felt quite right when he was alone. He had learned to substitute human interaction with animals and plants – hence why he ended up being a druid – but nothing could replace the feeling of Mingyu or Minghao beside him.

Minghao was, out of all of them, the least likely to look for someone else to go to bed with him. That is, outwardly. Minghao had what Seokmin liked to call a timer for physical affection. He was affectionate, for sure, and loved to cuddle almost more than Seokmin and Mingyu did combined – but only when he wanted to. Mingyu had summed it up quite simply back when they were building the house: if Minghao starts it, it’s okay, otherwise, stay away. As such, Minghao didn’t always have to have someone with him in order to sleep, but when he did, it was hard to say no. Seokmin always thought Minghao was a prideful one, but if the other boy wanted something, he got it. Using all of the techniques under his belt, the male who once hissed at anyone who called him cute would flutter his eyelashes and puff his cheeks out in order for you to give in. It was a perfect example of something Seokmin had read about – the duality of man.

As such, Seokmin begrudgingly followed Mingyu as the taller boy discards what was left of his clothing – as torn up as it was – before collapsing into bed. He ignores the fact that the sun hadn’t even begun to set, or the grumbling of his stomach from the lack of dinner. He even ignores how Mingyu even discarded his underwear, choosing instead to focus on the other’s breath tickling the nape of his neck instead of the, rather distracting, pressure on his tailbone.

He drifts off to sleep, Mingyu already knocked out behind him. The day must’ve taken a toll on him, with dealing with Minghao and having to be patched up, so Seokmin doesn’t exactly blame him for falling asleep first. It was almost like a ritual between Mingyu and Minghao – they both knew of Seokmin’s insomnia, and, as such, would always make sure he was asleep first. Considering one of them was always sleeping with one or the other, it wasn’t difficult to see that Seokmin slept a lot more – and peacefully – with Mingyu or Minghao in the same bed.

He felt bad, sometimes, for keeping them up. He’d tell them that there was no need, that eventually he’d fall asleep anyways – lulled by their presence. But they promptly ignored him, much in the fashion that he expected. Despite having an exhausted day, with Mingyu out on errands and tasks with his crew and Minghao exploring and scavenging in the mountains (for the two of them were a lot more active than Seokmin was), they would always find enough energy to keep their eyelids from closing until hearing the tell tale sounds of Seokmin slipping into slumber.

Nowadays, Seokmin just feels thankful – grateful for meeting such wonderful people. He wasn’t sure how he ended up here, in this self-made house by the edge of the woods yet still close enough to the capitol for him to have citizens lining up for medical assistance, but he loved it. It suited them, quite well indeed. And right now, all Seokmin needed was for Minghao to come home – safe and sound.

Holding onto the hope that Minghao would clear his mind soon and come back, Seokmin drifts off to sleep – dreaming of warm afternoons with Mingyu playing with his hair and Minghao rambling with his soft voice about whatever he had discovered that day. Seokmin slept well that night.

 

 

Seokmin awakens to the soft, almost inaudible sound of the door opening. Mingyu had done a good job crafting the door. It withstood almost all elements (though that was also mainly thanks to the fact that Seokmin had grown the tree with which it was made from himself – and, as such, was magicked with certain elements to help with that) and was as strong and sprightly as when Mingyu and Seokmin had cut it down. Regardless, neither of them could stop the slight creaking of the hinges when it opened. The hinges were, Seokmin excused himself, made out of metal – meaning it was out of Seokmin’s jurisdiction. Mingyu argued that he hadn’t chosen the metal, Minghao had; to which Minghao scoffed and told them both that he hadn’t had any part in making the door and even if he _had_ , he would’ve been able to scavenge for the best kind of metal. Nothing like the kind the creaking hinges were made out of.

Moving to sit up, Seokmin halts, looking down to see that Mingyu had, as predicted, wrapped his arm around Seokmin’s middle to prevent the other boy from leaving. Mingyu loved physical contact the most out of all of them. Whether it be a simple touch on the shoulder to a back hug, Mingyu always felt the need to by touching Minghao or Seokmin. Seokmin suspects it has something to do with how he was often away from them for long periods of time due to his crew, but Minghao merely chalks it up to him being clingy. Regardless, Mingyu always ended up wound around Seokmin or Minghao, much like a beanstalk to it’s supporting stick.

It was cute, if not a little bittersweet if you thought about the motives behind it, but at times, Seokmin found it overbearing. Not in discerning manner, but because, sometimes, it was just a little inefficient. Like in the middle of the night, when Seokmin woke up with an alarming need to empty his bladder.

Another noise makes Seokmin look up, eyes widening when the doorway between the bedroom and the hallway connecting the other rooms together is suddenly filled up. There were no other doors in their house (other than the front and back door). Even the bathroom was separated by a flimsy curtain. Mingyu, when designing the house, had made it as such because he wanted things to be open. He wanted to see all of them at all times. There was no such thing as hiding or secrets in Mingyu’s mind back then. And now, Seokmin can’t say he disagrees. It was nice in a way, calming even. The openness and lack of constraining walls and doors made Seokmin feel at ease. It was almost like he was back in the forest, able to breath air that wasn’t cooped up in one place for so long. It felt like home.

“Minghao?” Seokmin says softly, quietly. The person in question looks up at the voice, amber eyes unfocused. It wasn’t as bad as it had been a week ago however, and Seokmin internally sighs in relief when he sees Minghao’s eyes light up with a spark of recognition. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Minghao’s voice is gruff from disuse, unused to human speech. His throat sounds scratchy, as if it was unfamiliar with the syllables that made up the human tongue. And Seokmin knew they were. Minghao had, after all, spent the past week or so cooped up in his secret cave up in the mountains. Seokmin was surprised the boy could even remember how to walk.

“Come here,” Seokmin pats the space beside him welcomingly. The bed was too big, even for the three of them. As such, Seokmin didn’t even have to scoot over to make space for Minghao – there was just always too much space.

Minghao hobbles forwards, muscles and limbs uncoordinated. He had spent too long cooped up, too used to wings and claws, not arms and legs. After an absurdly long amount of time, Minghao finally makes it to the edge of the bed, only for his knee to fail him. The slender boy falls heavily onto the bed, leaning forwards just enough to fall into Seokmin’s body rather than onto the floor. Seokmin lets out a shout of surprise at the action, arms flailing outwards to try and catch Minghao, only to hit the other boy in the shoulder.

Hissing at the pain, Minghao ends up perpendicular to Seokmin, face half mushed into Seokmin’s collarbone, while the ankles of his feet and below hit the floor. The boy lays there for a second, eyes screwed shut as his brain registers the pain. Seokmin watches carefully as Minghao makes an inhuman growling noise from the back of his throat, hands pushing into the mattress in order to fully pull himself up onto the bed. Minghao raises his head, amber eyes glowing brightly, before dulling. The boy arranges himself in a sitting position, running his hands through his hair as he attempts to smile comfortingly at Seokmin.

“I’m okay,” Minghao says, voice less gravelly than before. “I promise.”

“You sure? You scared us back there,” Seokmin comments. He can’t move to hug Minghao, not with Mingyu’s arms still snug around his waist, but from Minghao’s body language, Seokmin knows the slender male wouldn’t appreciate physical contact right now.

“I got it out of my system,” Minghao coughs. He hacks into his closed first, frame shaking with exhaustion, before lowering his hand slowly. He looks hollow, skinnier than normal even, but healthy. There’s a soft glow to his skin – a stark contrast to the ashy gray tone Mingyu had brought him home in. “It took a couple of days,” Minghao explains as Seokmin strains out to press his hand against Minghao’s forehead. The boy ceases talking, leaning forwards to let Seokmin rest his palm comfortably against Minghao’s face, before nuzzling the hand softly.

“How did it get out completely?” Seokmin asks, moving to brush at Minghao’s face. “You didn’t let me take it out.”

“I had to let it heal a bit,” Minghao says. “It didn’t impale all the way, just the outer layer. I have a deeper, thicker layer of skin under my scales you know,” Seokmin nods, “so I let that heal a bit before I took it out. It bled a lot, and hurt like a bitch, but the scales managed to heal nicely around it.”

“Let me see,” Seokmin commands automatically. Minghao scoffs a little bit at that, as if offended by Seokmin’s lack of trust in him. He takes off his shirt anyways, fingers trembling as they wrap around the dirty fabric. The shirt was wrecked beyond repair, filled with holes and dirt; unfortunate, seeing as it was one of Seokmin’s favourite shirts.

“It’s still going to take a week or so for the scar to go away,” Minghao narrates as Seokmin traces a finger against the four-inch scar by Minghao’s ribcage. It was pink, skin stretched and still growing, but nothing was wrong from what Seokmin could feel.

“Good,” Seokmin nods, settling back into Mingyu’s grasp. “Though next time it would be beneficial for us all if you didn’t randomly swoop down to save the day.”

Minghao rolls his eyes at that, slowly getting more and more used to being a human again. “Mingyu would’ve been in a lot worse shape than me if I hadn’t caught the spear in time.”

“You didn’t _catch_ the spear Hao,” Seokmin’s voice rises, edged with a tone of fear. “You were _impaled_ by it.”

“I still saved him though,” Minghao shrugs. “But if it worries you so much I’ll shout next time. Maybe that’ll startle them and make them miss.”

Seokmin furrows his eyebrows at Minghao’s teasing, still not satisfied with how lightly Minghao was taking the situation. Before he can reprimand the other boy however, a soft rumble from his other side distracts him. “At least he looked grand while doing it,” Mingyu grumbles, voice rough from sleep. He opens his eyes, looking at Seokmin in slight annoyance, before his gaze travels to Minghao. Releasing Seokmin from his grasp, Mingyu sits up and leans on his elbow, other hand rubbing at his eyes as he greets the shorter boy with a glance.

“He made quite the picture,” Mingyu continues, “with his silver scales gleaming in the sun and all.”

Seokmin sighs when Minghao grins. The boy leans over Seokmin to give Mingyu a high five – both of them disregarding Seokmin’s concern. It was useless when they got together like this. Often, Seokmin would have to play peacemaker between the two of them – as they regularly got into spouts and fights about the silliest of things. Whenever they actually agreed however (which happened maybe once a year), Seokmin knew there was no winning against them. They were a well-oiled machine, though one that only worked when the stars aligned.

“I guess a silver dragon descending from the clouds does make quite a picture,” Seokmin agrees, heart jumping a little when Minghao and Mingyu cheer. Reaching forwards, Mingyu grasps at the edges of Minghao’s wrists before pulling him forwards.

Seokmin chuckles a little when Minghao groans as his face collides with Seokmin’s shoulder. Mingyu lets out a giggling apology – obviously not sorry at all – while Seokmin rubs at the red spot on Minghao’s face. The dragon shifter grumbles, leaning over Seokmin to whack Mingyu’s arm in revenge, before flopping back down and slipping under the blankets.

“Next time though,” Seokmin whispers a couple of moments later. “Let me help you. I know you heal faster when you’re a dragon but still, I can help.”

“It wasn’t my fault Seok,” Minghao replies. There’s a certain pain to his voice, which makes Seokmin wonder what exactly had happened in the cave.             “The spear was laced with poison. It was bad,” Minghao shudders, “I, uh, it made me hallucinate.”

Seokmin winces as he watches Minghao’s entire body shake. “Oh,” he offers. Minghao nods, and Seokmin feels Minghao sit up again. Mingyu watches Minghao gently, the two meeting gazes before locking eyes and exchanging silent words. Seokmin observes them quietly. It had been Minghao and Mingyu long before it had been Mingyu, Minghao, and Seokmin. Back at the beginning of their relationship, Seokmin had been envious of the two. They travelled together since they were teens – though they hadn’t gotten into a relationship until they met Seokmin. Regardless, often they shared inside jokes and knowing looks – little things Seokmin could never duplicate.

Recently though, as they and their relationship had matured, Seokmin begun to realize that it didn’t matter. Sure, those two would always share more history, but he couldn’t reach back into the past and recover whatever he had missed. What had happened, had happened. There was no use being hung over it. All Seokmin had to do was work forwards to making more memories. Crafting more stories, becoming more in tune with his two lovers until they could all speak without words. Now, Seokmin revelled in the moment. Intent on spending so much with both Mingyu and Minghao that their memories together outweighed the ones without Seokmin.

“Is that why you lunged at me?” Mingyu ventures. Minghao stiffens at the memory, face schooling into a more neutral expression. There’s a certain sadness to it, as if Minghao was angry that he hadn’t been able to stop himself from attacking Mingyu.

“Partly,” Minghao sighs. “Mostly I was just antsy from being cooped up for so long. My instincts kind of drove me to pounce on any moving thing – also because I was kind of hungry. The poison paralyzed me, but also made me hallucinate. It was kind of like sleep paralysis in a way.” Minghao shakes his head, clearing his mind. “But it’s okay, it’s over. I’m over it.”

Seokmin reaches over to brush at Minghao’s silver locks comfortingly, fingernails rubbing at Minghao’s scalp in massaging motions – just the way Minghao liked it. “I’m proud of you,” Seokmin whispers. “You were really strong. Imagine how Mingyu would’ve been if he was poisoned instead.”

“He’d probably cry like a baby,” Minghao laughs a little, albeit the sound being hollow. Seokmin pulls him closer, the three enveloped in each other’s embrace. “I’m sorry for hurting you Gyu.”

“You better be,” Mingyu starts, only for Seokmin to jab a finger in between his ribs. The warrior coughs, squealing at the same time to make an odd, high pitched noise of pain. “I mean,” Mingyu recovers from the noise, ignoring the fact that Minghao is doing nothing to stifle his laughter. “It’s alright. It’s understandable.”

“Still,” Minghao stops laughing and frowns. “I could’ve killed you.” Seokmin sobers up at that. He always knew Minghao wasn’t fond of his more animalistic tendencies. The boy was a dragon shifter, born with a unique ability to transform into a dragon and have such traits. He lived a lot longer than most, was immune to most injuries thanks to his enhanced healing, and had supernatural senses. Not only that, but within seconds Minghao could transform into his dragon form – and that was another entity to deal with. Though Minghao was still young in dragon terms (and definitely still growing), he was already twice the size of the house they lived in. Unfortunately, silver dragons like Minghao didn’t have control over fire, as such, he couldn’t breathe flames. He was, however, more agile than most fire-breathing dragons and flew with such a grace that made Seokmin speechless whenever Minghao stretched his wings.

Regardless, Seokmin and Mingyu both knew that Minghao’s dragon blood bothered him greatly. They were all unique, with Seokmin being a druid and a nymph and Mingyu being an elven warrior, but Minghao always felt separated by his heritage. He was constantly worrying that he’d accidentally lose control in his dragon from and let his primitive instincts take over. It had happened before, Minghao told Seokmin one night when Mingyu was off adventuring with his crew (they took up jobs now and then in order to make money – things from ridding a village of bandits to sneaking into the neighbouring country in order to investigate a mysterious case), dragon shifters becoming drunk on the power their dragon form gave them. They turned into dragons permanently then, with no memory of their human lives. Those were the wild dragons, the ones that pillaged villages and wrecked havoc. Most dragons were sentient, intelligent creatures that were often consulted for their wisdom and knowledge. When a dragon shifter permanently became a dragon however, they lost their humanity and consciousness along with it. And Minghao was deathly afraid of that happening to him.

It had happened to his mother after all, Minghao told Seokmin back then with a small, small voice. And history was always prone to repeat itself.

“Are you kidding me?” Seokmin is broken out of his thoughts with Mingyu’s loud voice. The elf sits up and whacks Minghao with his pillow – hard. Seokmin gets hit as well, though not as hard as Minghao, and the druid winces. Minghao however, seems unfazed.

“It would take a lot more than a drunk dragon to kill me,” Mingyu sniffs. “What do you take me for?”

“But,” Minghao starts, eyebrows furrowing together in worry.

Seokmin picks up Mingyu’s pillow before hugging it to his chest. “He’s not wrong Hao,” the nymph says, attracting the attention of Mingyu and Minghao. “I mean, if he was that weak his clumsiness would’ve killed him a long time ago.”

“Wow,” Mingyu pouts, “and here I thought you were actually on my side.”

Minghao giggles at that, and Seokmin smiles when he spots a sliver of worry easing from his face. It wasn’t completely gone, Seokmin was sure that Minghao would always be concerned about losing himself, but for now, it was okay. Minghao was learning, slowly and surely, that being a dragon was just as big of a part of him as his human side was. And once he learned to balance them, Seokmin would be happy. It was partly the reason why Seokmin made him go out every month.

Minghao was to leave the house every month for at least three days and explore the mountainside they were living beside in his dragon form. He could do whatever he wanted, hunt for them, scavenge for supplies, take on jobs – whatever made him feel useful. Seokmin’s logic was that by slowly letting Minghao see that being a dragon was beneficial to all, Minghao would begin to accept himself.

“I’m a peacemaker Gyu,” Seokmin says, before yawning. “I never take sides, remember?” Mingyu huffs, before grapping the ends of his pillow and yanking it out of Seokmin’s grip in revenge. It was a childish move, but Mingyu looks content with his actions so Seokmin lets it be. “Anyways, it’s early morning – if we had any neighbours they would’ve broken down the door complaining about how _loud_ we are.”

“That’s why we decided to live here,” Minghao reminds. “Away from the city but close enough so we can get money.”

“ _Continuing on_ ,” Seokmin glares at Minghao. “If you could stop being such a smart ass for a couple seconds and let me finish,” Mingyu snorts, “you would’ve heard me say that it’s a good thing we _don’t_ have neighbours.”

“Oops,” Minghao replies, not sounding like he cared very much at all.

“I think Seok means he wants to sleep,” Mingyu clues in as Seokmin shakes his head at Minghao fondly.

Seokmin pats Mingyu’s thigh. “I do,” he says, “thanks for realizing.”

Minghao laughs at Seokmin’s dry statement, before shuffling into a more comfortable position. Mingyu and Seokmin follow his lead, and soon enough, all three of them are entwined within one another. Seokmin loved moments like this the most, where he couldn’t tell where one of them started and the other ended. It was when they truly matched, he thinks – kind of like a forest. You could single out the trees individually, but altogether, they became a more powerful entity. The three of them were like that.

“Good night,” Seokmin mutters, eyelids fluttering shut. His words are echoed from either side. This time, as Seokmin drifts off to sleep, he feels Minghao’s arms tighten around his chest as Mingyu’s legs wrap around his own before he falls asleep – just as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I love fantasy wow can you tell? This is currently part of a series but I'm not sure when I'll post another fic... I'm just making a series for now because I do know I will write more 97-line in the future but it's not set in stone yet. My inspiration... kind of comes and goes. It's annoying like that (stares at the fic I've been working on for half a year that has decided to be a rebellious teen and stop being cooperative).
> 
> If it's not clear, Minghao is a human with dragon blood (but human parents, it's kind of like a quirk that's been inherited for a long time that's known through a hazy history that I haven't exactly figured out/filled out yet) so he shape shift into his dragon form - kind of like a werewolf. As such, he also has silver hair (silver scales) and amber eyes and has enhanced healing and senses. I know I favour Minghao like 100% of the time but I shall go into depth of Seokmin and Mingyu in... later parts of this series. If I ever get around to doing it. I SURE HOPE I WILL.
> 
>   
> Hope you're smiling!  
> 
> 
>   
> ~ alateni  
> 


End file.
